Long Walk to the Leagues
by TheLastMagic91
Summary: A megadeath425 and Goombario Jr inspired story about a girl named Lora and a boy named Duncan based on the Firered and Leafgreen games. Expect lots of Lemons and limes with Pokemon and Humans, have fun.


**Authors note:** As a warning just in case you missed the other ones, how you did is something I would really like to know, this is a **M** rated Pokemon bestiality lemon inspired by the works of megadeath425 and Goombario Jr. One more thing, I am a talentless hack with a Messiah complex and it is thanks to my beta RosalinDur that this is even remotely readable. One more thing, Please keep the inevitable flames constructive, that or give me time to fetch marshmallows. And yes I am going to reuse this **AN** repeatedly, I'm lazy, so sue me.

* * *

_**Good Morning**_

Lora stirred in her bed as her alarm blared off to her side. As she rolled over to smack the sleep button, she felt something inside her crotch, like some pressure. She groaned and rubbed her legs together as she felt her toy buzz inside her. Lora sighed as she remembered her dream, it was VERY sensual and involved several of her favorite pokemon, and that just got her even more wet. With another groan she reached down with her hand, slipping it under the waistband of her sleeping pants to the toy she had buried in her pussy, slowly twisting it inside her. Lora moaned slowly as she felt the ribbed toy move around inside her, causing her lower body to twitch from the delightful feelings.

"~unnnnn!" Were Lora's first words of the day as she pulled the toy slowly out of her pussy before thrusting it back in. She arched her back and hips, raising her ass from the bed while shoving the back of her head into her pillow, repeatedly thrusting the toy in and out. After several times doing that, Lora started to moan louder, her thrusts becoming faster and sharper. Her other hand slipped under her shirt and groped for her modest breast. When she found it she started to massage it rigorously, adding more levels to her morning pleasure.

To add even more to the pleasure, she started to pinch and pull her nipple, moaning loudly at the feeling. The combined pleasure was nirvana. Lora couldn't help but let out uncontrollable moans, while all the while, imagining a large, aggressive pokemon fucking her pussy. She stopped playing with her breast, and licked a finger before sliding it under her. As she thrust the toy in and out she worked the moist finger between her cheeks and started playing with her ass before slowly working it in.

This caused another loud moan to escape her lips. Lora squirmed as she wiggled her finger around and slammed the vibrator in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure up her spine. In her mind there were now two pokemon, both caught between riding her and fighting each other, giving her a delightfully rough treatment.

She was starting to really pick up the pace for the big finish, the Pokemon were even about to fill her full of cum while she orgasimed with them, when she heard knocking on her door. Lora went dead still, wracking her brain to try to figure out who could be at her door this early in the morning. She was also painfully aware that her whole body was exposed and that if someone were to walk in the room, would see what she had been doing. "Lora, dear, are you up yet?" Drifted her mother's voice from the other side of the door. "It's time for you to get ready."

Lora Imitated an early morning grumble to the effect of "Yeah mom, I'm up." before she relaxed back into her bed, her heart thudding in her chest, as she idly worked her toy in and out of her slit. She considered starting up again before something her mother said registered in her brain. Lora could feel the lightbulb go off in her head as she remembered why she had set her alarm so early and spent so much time last night having fun. Her Journey to become a Pokemon trainer and master began today.

Stopping her idle self-pleasure, Lora almost vaulted from her bed in the direction of her drawers and cabinet, stumbling for a second. She quickly dropped her pants to the floor and pulled her shirt over her head as she stepped out of her puddle of pajamas. Dropping the shirt on top of the pants, she quickly opened her drawer and gathered the clothes she would need for her journey.

She wiggled into a sports bra before thrusting the slowly escaping toy back into her, before securing it in place with a pair of panties. Next she pulled out a red skirt that she stepped into and secured around her waist, followed by a lighter red tank top that she pulled over her head and a black vest over that. She slipped on a pair of heavy socks before grabbing a large messenger bag she had packed the night before and hoisted it onto her shoulder. As soon as it had settled on her shoulder she bolted to her door, nearly tripping over her game system.

"Bye Mom, I'm off to become a Pokemon Master!" Lora yelled out in one breath as she pelted by her mother. She skid to a stop at the front door and paused just long enough to pull on her new hiking boots before she burst through the front door. Lora charged out onto the road and down the path to the Pokemon Lab. She stumbled slightly when she took a tight turn and the toy buzzed across her g-spot. Regaining her balance, she once more took off down the road towards professor Oak's Lab, only to very nearly run over the professor's grandson, Duncan, as he came out of the main door.

"Hey Lora, where are you going in a rush?" He asked. Without a second thought, Lora turned and burst out, "Gonna be a Pokemon Master! Gotta hurry!" before she started running off again.

"Grandfather isn't in his lab again." Duncan replied. Lora immediately turned around and ran back to him. "Then where is he?" Lora said loudly while shaking his shoulders rigorously.

"I ha-ve-n't the fa-int-est i-de-a." He struggled out. After disentangling himself from Lora, he straightened up and brushed himself off. "I was going back to my house to check there. Maybe you could check the road in, sometimes he like to sit out in the tall grass."

"Sure! I'll go right now!" Lora said quickly while dashing off to the first route to find the professor. She dashed up the road and towards route 1. At the fork she turned right and plunged in the tall grass. However while doing so she tripped over a rock she could not see and fell. At the last second she turned and landed on her butt, driving the toy deeper into her and driving a long moan out of her lips. Lora sat there for a second and debated on whether or not she should finish what she started this morning or she should go back to looking for Professor Oak.

Just as Lora was about to stand up to continue her search, she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and saw a Rattata coming towards her. "Aww crap! I don't have a Pokemon" Lora realized, as she went into a panic. She froze as it approached her step by step. But then an Idea that could solve multiple problems occurred to her. Slowly Lora spread her legs farther apart before shifting her panties to one side and pulling her toy out of her. It came out with an audible 'pop' and left her lips gaping slightly. Slowly she spread her lips and lightly fingered her clit, hoping that the rattata would get the idea.

The rattata apparently understood what lora wanted and she started to relax a bit when it started to nose apart her legs. It looked like Rattata was going to finish the job she started that morning right then and there. "Well, my lucky day I guess..." Lora said as she leaned back, spreading her legs to further expose her crotch to the awaiting Rattata.

The Rattata stepped closer and sniffed her one more time before placing its paws on her stomach. Lora watched as the Rattata's cock flopped out in front of her and started to rub against her clit. Slowly it worked it's way between her lips and into her. As soon as it had worked its way in, Rattata pulled out before thrusting back in at a rapid pace.

Lora leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of something warm and blood-filled pumping into her, rubbing the right places. As she was filled her hands drifted up to her breasts, massaging them through her clothing. Soft moans started to escape from her lips as Rattata worked her pussy hard, grunting bits of its name and obviously doing this for its pleasure and not her own.

Soon Lora began to feel twinges of an approaching orgasm, but before she could finish her fun, the mouse Pokemon came in her with a cry of "TA!". It thrusted forward as hard as it could and unleashed stream after stream of surprisingly human like cum into her, filling her slightly. "Damnit," moaned Lora. "I was close."

Lora started to pet the mouse pokemon on its back as her other and stocked the cock half buried in her, trying to encourage the Rattata to do her once again. Just as it looked like Rattata might start up again, she heard a familiar voice of to the side call out, "Hello, Who's there?" scaring off the Pokemon. Lora sighed in frustration as Professor Oak inadvertently ruined her fun, again.

Lora quickly put her toy back in her pussy as Rattata's cum started to seep out, and pulled her panies back into place. Standing up and brushing off her skirt she called out to Professor Oak. "I'm over here." She said as she stepped out of the grass. Lora looked around in hopes of spotting professor Oak. After a few minutes, she spotted him and ran over to his side. "THERE you are, professor! I've been looking for you!" Lora said, quite happy and relieved to of found him. "Me and Duncan were looking for you."

"Duncan and I." The Professor corrected. "And even if you could not find me, that is now reason to go out into the tall grass. Now lets head back to my lab and get you a pokemon." "Yes, SIR!" Lora shouted as she saluted. "That is a little much dear." Said the professor and he winced at the sound. "Either way let us head back." She saluted again, without the yell, and followed him back, giggling a bit as she marched behind him.

In a few short minutes, during which Lora was practically running rings around the professor out of impatience, they walked back to town. She was almost vibrating in sync with her toy by the time they got to the lab. by the time they got inside she had abandoned all pretense of decorum and was jumping up and down, lightly flashing everyone in the lab.

"Now Lora," Said Professor Oak, "I know you are excited, but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to let Duncan Pick first."

"WHAAAT?" Lora burst out, almost screaming. "Why can't I pick first? No fair!" She as she crossed her arms and proceeded to pout.

"You broke the rules again and went out onto the routes even though we have told you time and again to." Respond Professor Oak. He turned his grandson and said "Duncan, go ahead and pick your pokemon."

"Sweet." Was Duncan's short and simple response. Walking over to the table, He ran his hand over the the pokeballs until he reached the one end. Striking a dramatic pose, he grabbed the ball in front of him and yelled "I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

Lora's jaw dropped when she saw that Duncan had chosen Bulbasaur. "Aww," She whined, "I wanted Bulbasaur, oh well. My turn now." Lora walked over and looked over the two remaining pokeballs, grabbed one and yelled, "Okay, I choose you, Charmander!"

"Ditto" Muttered Duncan. "Anyways, I am off to Viridian City. Want to walk with me Lora? strength in numbers and all that."

"What about Ditto?" Lora questioned, "Oh well, I'll be glad to go with you!"

"Great, Lets go." With that He rush off only turning around long enough to say "See ya later gramps!" while he backed out of the door.

"Later professor!" Lora shouted as she rushed after Duncan. By the time she got outside Duncan was already at the edge of town. By the time she got to the edge of town He was at the fork. He was halfway down the left fork by the time she caught up to him.

"Hey wait up" she said. "I want to battle you."

"Why would you want to do that. I don't have any money, I spent it all on supplies" Asked Duncan.

"I want to have sex with Bulbasaur, and if I lose I will suck you off." Lora said plainly.

Duncan's jaw dropped. While He had done things with Lora in the past and knew that she had an almost insatiable libito, to the point that she always had something in her, Lora had never been so overt about it. "W-what did you say?" He asked.

"Me, have sex with your Bulbasaur if I win, suck YOU off, if I lose." Lora said, again, rather bluntly.

"Okay then." Said Duncan as he reached for his belt. "I take that bet, and you are going to regret, for I am the best that has ever been! Time to win, Bulbasaur!" Lora rolled her eyes at the line from the Unova region song as she reached for her own pokeball. "Let's go, Charmander!" Both pokemon appeared in a flash of light and stood across from each other, staring each other down.

"Okay Charmander, Scratch!" Lora commanded, her Charmander did a cute roar as it came down with its claws, slightly injuring Bulbasaur. The two Pokemon duked it out for a good 10 minutes, when finally, Bulbasaur finished the fight with one final Tackle. Charmander collapsed, completely unconscious.

With an expression torn between sad, annoyed, and pouty, Lora recalled her Charmander with a dull, "Return..." Duncan recalled his Bulbasaur with a huge grin spread across his face. "Look at it this way, I just wanted to win more." Was Duncan's response to her expression. Lora could only stick her tongue out as a response.

"Hey it's not like we haven't done anything like this before. What about that time we went camping."

"I told you, the batteries in my toy had died and I was horny." Lora argued.

"When aren't you horny?" Duncan fired back.

"how about when I am asleep?" Lora replied, snarkily.

"Do you still sleep with a toy in you?" Duncan asked.

"...yes..." Lora mumbled.

"Then that does not count. Why are you upset anyways? I thought you liked how I tasted." Duncan asked, rather confused.

"Ya, but I _really_ wanted to feel Bulbasaur's vines violate me." Lora said quietly, while blushing.

"You do know it takes Bulbasaur a month or two to learn Vine Whip, right?"

Lora dropped her head into her palm. "Really?"

Duncan's verbos response was "Yes."

Lora glanced up, "You just have it out for me, don't you?" With a sigh she slowly sank down to her knees and looked up at Duncan. "Well, are you going to take it out, or are you just going to stand there and gloat?"

Slowly Duncan undid his belt and pulled out his semi-hard and rather big cock. Lora's breath hitched at the sight of it. Ya, she admitted to herself, she may be a bit of a slut. But who in thier right mind wouldn't like sex, it all feels soooo~ good. She reached up and slowly started stroking it while her other hand reached down to between her legs and pressed her toy into her. After a few moments she wiggled her panties down and gripped the toy.

"Why do you bother to wear panties at all if you're taking them off all of the time?" asked Duncan,out of idle curiosity.

"Because then I would not have anything to hold the toy in me." Was Lora's response. With a deep breath she took his now hard wood into her mouth, lightly licking the head as she thrust the well worn toy in and out of her pussy. She felt what was left of Rattata's cum forced out of her pussy as her thrusts picked up speed.

She pulled it out of her mouth and started to lick it from tip to base, kissing and licking Duncan's balls from time to time. After a minute, Lora inhaled before taking it back into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down on his wood. When Duncan started to grunt in time with her bobs, Lora exhailed through her nose before sucking harder and harder on the meat in her mouth, bobbing her head faster, almost making Duncan's eyes roll up into his head.

The corners of Lora's mouth curved upwards at Duncan's reaction as she started working his member deeper into her mouth until he was grazing the back of her mouth. Taking the plunge, Lora started working the head of Duncan's cock down her throat. As soon as she reached the base she pulled back before bobbing forward again and lodging the head of Duncan's cock in her throat.

Before long, her thrusts and bobs started to sync up, almost like Duncan was pounding her pussy and mouth at the same time. That thought, plus the the toy and member in her, slowly caused a well known and very loved tightness to form in her stomach. Finally, she thought, I get to cum.

And cum she did. Lora almost blacked out and stopped sucking from the feeling. She did, however, suck harder as stars flashed in her eyes, making Duncan groan in pleasure. Lora felt her legs grow shaky as the rush of the orgasm wore off. With pure force of will she kept herself up on her knees, determined to make Duncan come before she collapsed. She could feel Duncan shake as well as he tried to hold out as long as possible.

As one last trick she began to hum what was best known as the '2 Be A Master', the unofficial theme of Pokemon Trainers, While deepthroating Duncan. He gasped at the feeling and with one last groan he started to cum. However it was then that Laura's legs gave out and she slumped to her knees, Duncan's dick sliding out of her mouth as he started to cum.

The first, and biggest, stream shot out into Lora's mouth, filling it with the salty cream she loved. Then the second one hit her lips and nose and the third hit her nose and eyebrow. The fourth had streaked her forehead and the fifth hit her hairline. Finally the sixth and somewhat weak last shot landed on her hair. Lora swirled the cum in her mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing it. Duncan barely got his pants back in place before he slumped down beside Lora.

Lora began to slowly run her hands over her face, cleaning most of the cum off of herself with slow, sensual motions and licking then her hands. When she was done Lora settled her clothes and toy back into place before climbing back to her feet. She offered a hand to Duncan and when he accepted she helped him to his feet.

Wordlessly the two of them started down the road again. As they walked down it, Duncan turned his head to Lora and said "How about the next time we meet up, we have this battle again? By then Bulbasaur will be sure to know Vine Whip." Lora blinked at the offer before flashing a grin at Duncan. "It's a deal" she said before taking off down the road again, leaving Duncan chuckling behind her.


End file.
